lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Ethereal
Super Smash Bros. Ethereal is a Super Smash Bros. game created for The V². It was developed by Toroko. Unlike Super Smash Bros. Discord, this does not follow up from Super Smash Bros. Assemble and exists in it's own sort of canon. It is the fusion of both Super Smash Bros. Discord and Super Smash Bros. Spectrum, with the roster, stage count, and features all from both games plus some exclusive things to itself. It will have a irregular update schedule. Gameplay New Mechanics From Super Smash Bros. Assemble and improved: *'Better customization' - Character creation, equipment and custom moves have been retooled for this installment. *'Tiered items' - Items now have tiers, with Tier 1 Items showing up at the beginning of the match, with Tier 2 and 3 items showing up later in the match. Tiered Items can be turned off and customized. *'Omega, Alpha, Zeta Stages' - Omega Stages return, being Final Destination versions for every stage. Joining them are Alpha Stages (Battlefield versions of every stage) and Zeta Stages (No hazards). *'Custom Music' - Load any music from your SD Card (must be a MP3 or WAV file) and play it on any stage! Up to ten custom songs for each stage. *'Power Smash' - A small meter that appears inside the portrait of a character slowly fills up the more attacks that land. When it is full, the next attack that lands will have double the power. This can be turned off in the options or be customized to have 3x or 4x the power. From Super Smash Bros. Discord: *'X-Cancel' - At the cost of some of your Power Smash energy, you can cancel ANY move at any time and execute a different one with the shield button. Some moves take more energy to cancel and can't be cancelled if you don't have enough Power Smash energy. From Super Smash Bros. Spectrum: *'All-Star Versus' - In a stock battle, one can decide to make each of their stocks an different character. *'Infinite Drive Omega' - Craft your own Smash ball and use it by grabbing items and then pressing the taunt button to have it disappear and power the Infinite Drive Omega gauge. Once the gauge is full, a Smash Ball will appear next to your character's icon and taunting will cause you to go in Final Smash state. *'Support' - In team battles, characters can "support" each other, with the more battles together the better their "rank". Support Conversations can be read in the Vault. There are six ranks. **'RANK D' **'RANK C' **'RANK B' **'RANK A' **'RANK S' (Only between some characters) *'Retro Mode' - Gives the characters a low poly look that would fit in with the original Super Smash Bros. by holding down Z on the Character Selection Screen Modes Group Smash (also known as VS MODE) is a multiplayer mode that enables players and/or computer players to fight against each other or in a variety of settings. The characters can participate in a variety of battles, including Free-for-alls and team battles. The players can also set the rules for the battle including the amount of time, the amount of stock, the items that can be used, handicaps, and the stage that the battle will take place on. The players can also choose settings for the computer players including computer players' levels. Some of these features, however, have to be unlocked in order for them to be used. This is considered the main mode of the game and almost everything in the game is based off this mode. ---- In 8 Player Smash, up to eight players can play a mayhem-filled match on larger stages. In addition to red, blue, yellow, and green indicators for players 1-4, players 5-8 receive new indicators colored orange, cyan, purple, and slate respectively. In Team Battles, an additional team color, the yellow team, can be selected. Additionally, when using the Team Battle function in 8-Player Smash, CPUs will almost always utilize the life stealing technique, even more often than they do in the other modes. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Character Assembler Returning from Super Smash Bros. Assemble and Super Smash Bros. Discord is Character Creation. This is a bit more in depth than the last title, with a variety of limbs being able to be unlocked randomly through the various modes to assemble a character out of parts. The limbs don't really matter for stat purposes and can be flipped around and recolored in a variety of colors. By applying equipment onto the limbs, players can customize the characters how they want with bonus buffs and nerfs. Likewise, they can apply an assortment of custom moves to the character as well. More information on both equipment and moves are coming soon. Stages Starting Stages Unlockable Stages Items Assist Trophies Pokemon Summons Support Conversations TBA Trivia *This is the fourth Super Smash Bros. game that Exotoro has made, though it probably really shouldn't count. ---- The V² Smash Trilogy Category:V2 Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros Series Category:Adventure Time Category:Mario Category:Monster Hunter Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:The King of Fighters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Solo Games Category:Fighting Games